All My Life
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "All my life, I prayed for someone like you." Kogan one-shot


**This is my late Valentine's Day present. I asked my friend Cecily for a fluffy one-shot idea and this is what came from that. It's ridiculously cheesy. So, I hope you guys enjoy this. Happy (late) Valentine's Day. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. (Though, I suppose Cecily owns the plot.) *shrug*  
**

* * *

"Kendall, what's going on?" Logan lets Kendall lead him forward, though he's walking slow, since Kendall's hands are covering his eyes.

"You'll see," he whispers in Logan's ear.

They're outside, that much Logan knows. He feels the wind blowing and can hear cars driving around them, but he's wondering where they could go that's outside of the hotel, since that's where Kendall dragged him out of.

They are only supposed to be at the hotel for about an hour. It was just a stop to clean up, before heading back on the road for a new city and state tomorrow.

When Kendall tells Logan to step up, his mind instantly assumes they are going on the bus. But why would Kendall bring him here when they've been spending every moment in here?

He can hear faint singing as well, but it doesn't sound like a CD, it sounds like...James and Carlos?

And now Logan is sure they're on the bus. It smells like it and he would know the smell of it anywhere. Five guys sharing one tour bus really gives it a distinct scent.

As they continue to walk down the bus, Logan now is positive that Carlos and James are singing. Like the smell, he knows those voices anywhere.

Listening to the lyrics the two boys are singing, he realizes it's K-Ci and JoJo. He tries to suppress a chuckle, because it makes him think of the interview where Kendall said this was the perfect make-out music. He's just glad that James and Carlos aren't singing "Lil' Freak."

Finally, Kendall asks if Logan is ready and he just gives a small nod wanting to see the surprise already. When the hands fall from his eyes, a small gasp escapes him.

James, Carlos and Dustin are standing there in tuxedos, with Dustin on guitar. The room is covered in roses and there is a small table set up with a pizza box on top.

It's ridiculous, something only Kendall would do, but Logan's heart swells at the gesture, loving Kendall's romantic side.

"_All my life, I prayed for someone like you_," James and Carlos continue to sing, while even throwing in some cheesy dance moves in the small area.

Logan doesn't think he's ever smiled so big in his entire life and Kendall is just standing next to him, arm wrapped around his waist.

Now, Logan's had very nice and romantic Valentine's Day moments, but this one takes the cake. He didn't think Kendall would do anything, since he knew they wouldn't have a chance to stay at a hotel or go to dinner. He figured they would just sit on the couch, maybe watch a film or play video games.

The guitar fades out and James and Carlos are grinning as they finish their duet, making Kendall and Logan applaud like crazy.

"Thank you. Thank you," James smiles, as they both take a bow, "It was awesome, I know."

Normally, Logan would make a sarcastic comment, but he can't really argue with James. "It really was." He turns to Kendall. "How did you set this all up?"

"I talked to a few people to see if we could spend a little longer here and convinced them," he points to the other three, "to do this for us."

"He paid us," Carlos announces, making James slap the back of his head.

Logan laughs, pulling Kendall into a hug, "Thank you, this is amazing." He glances back to the other boys, "And thank you guys for doing all this."

"Aw, anything for our lovebirds," James smirks walking over to them, patting them on the back before heading towards the door. "Well, I'm going to change and wait for you two to finish. Have fun!" He calls, before stepping out.

"I'm gonna do the same." Carlos all but sprints after James.

"And for thirty more bucks, I'm your butler," Dustin sets the guitar down. "What do you two want to drink?"

"Dustin, you really don't have to do that," Logan doesn't want to make him suffer by doing all that for them.

"Hey, I want the money," he starts walking to the small kitchen.

Kendall chuckles, "I'll still give you the thirty bucks. You don't have to stay."

Dustin just shrugs, before following where James and Carlos went.

"I wish he still could've gotten our drinks."

"It's fine, I'll get 'em. What do you want?" Logan starts to walk towards the kitchen, but is ultimately pulled and forced to sit down.

"Nope. You are doing nothing, just sit there and be adorable." Kendall smirks, before walking off.

Rolling his eyes, Logan relaxes into the chair, while surveying the room a little better now. The room really is covered in roses, with small white candles littered in between. He wonders if Kendall went to the tour manager and demanded all this.

He hears the fridge close and glances at Kendall's hands as he walks towards him with a champagne bottle and two glasses. Carlos must have gotten it, since only Carlos and him are of age.

"Kendall, this is..." He trails off, trying to find the right word.

"Incredible? Amazing? Romantic?" Kendall fills in.

"Too much. You didn't have to do anything."

"Oh, Logan," He chuckles, setting the bottle and glasses down, before standing right in front of Logan, "You're totally worth all this."

For awhile, Logan can only stare in Kendall's eyes, not entirely sure how to follow that up. But he decides on just pulling Kendall to him, to crash their lips together. It's quick and soon he is leaning back, grinning. "You're such a cheese ball."

"On Valentine's Day, I'm allowed to be."

"True." His gaze turns back to the table. "Now, what kind of pizza did you get?"

"The delicious kind?" Kendall sits across from Logan, picking up the box, to reveal what's inside.

A small laugh erupts from Logan unintentionally when he sees the pizza. "Heart-shaped? Only you, Kendall." He shakes his head.

"I know what you love."

"Cheese?"

"Are you talking about the pizza or my cheesiness?"

Logan laughs harder at that, "Both. I do love it. All of it, even if you didn't need to."

"Well, I wanted to do something special." He pulls out two slices, setting one on Logan's plate and one on his own.

"And this is, but we could have just watched T.V. together and I would've been happy."

"Logan, we needed something romantic like this. Traveling like we do, makes it difficult. So, let's just enjoy this moment."

And Logan can't disagree with that. The two of them have been together for six months and with them touring, meeting fans and just being part of Big Time Rush, makes any alone time for the two boys incredibly hard.

"Open the champagne," Logan smiles, relaxing to Kendall's surprise.

Instantly, Kendall's eyes light up, grinning while popping the cork.

Once everything is poured and settled, Kendall lifts his glass up to make a toast. "So," he starts, trying to look as serious as possible, "All my life, I prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I finally found you. I hope that you feel the same way, too."

The fact that Kendall's face shows no sign of it being a joke or that he just quoted K-Ci and JoJo, makes Logan breath hitch. "Kendall."

"Are you gonna call me a cheese ball again?"

Chuckling, he shakes his head, "You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above for sending me your love. I cherish every hug."

Kendall doesn't even bother with the champagne, he practically drops the glass on the table, jumping up to Logan. He cups his face and attacks Logan's lips with his own.

They move together, lips only parting slightly to let in some air into each other's lungs.

Kendall pulls Logan to stand up with him and he keeps one hand on Logan's cheek, while the other goes to his waist, but grazes Logan's skin under his shirt.

Logan is completely lost in this moment. He has his arms thrown around Kendall's neck, like he never wants to let go. And really, he doesn't.

There are times when he wishes they weren't in a popular boy-band, where they have to uphold a certain image. Where he wants to just walk down the road, holding his boyfriend's hand. Or being able to just announce to the world how he loves Kendall.

One day. One day he knows they will be able to, but not yet. He knows what that day will bring. Lots of negative attention on them, and some good as well, but also a weight off his shoulders.

But that day isn't coming anytime soon, so he wants this moment, where he can be with Kendall without worrying about anything, to last forever. And it feels like it does, until a cough resonates in his ears, making the two of them break apart, panting for air.

"They said you guys have twenty more minutes and then we have to get on the road," James stands there, smirking at having caught them.

"Alright. Now leave," Kendall shoos him back out of the bus. "Now, where were we?" He walks back to Logan, grabbing his belt loops, pulling Logan to him.

"Wait," Logan lifts his arms up, stopping them, but Kendall's hands don't leave where they are situated on his jeans.

Kendall raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

And Logan's gazing in those green eyes again and this is definitely one of his favorite moments between them. "Thank you. This...it's just amazing." He smiles up at Kendall, "I love you."

The grin that graces Kendall's face, is probably one of the biggest he's ever worn. "I love you, too." He leans down, placing his lips over Logan's. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
